


Solstice

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The faint traces of rain, the cold leaves, or the hard ground. In this moment, none of it matters.





	Solstice

A ray of the setting sun, barely filtering through the interwoven autumn-kissed trees, blinds her. Between her occupied senses and her clouded vision she loses any connection with the world around herself. Her head is spinning.

Sounds. So many different sounds. They're deafening, overwhelming. Soft rustling of leaves beneath them. Bird's singing that is reaching her ears from somewhere unknown. The violent beat of her heart. She can hear her own voice, too. It spills from her lips, unasked. Uncontrollably, like the rain falls during a thunderstorm in late summer.

It's the journey of Ada Vessalius' lips, the lines she draws with her tongue; from her throat down to the sensitive flesh of her breasts, only to end short off the edge of her blouse, before traveling up again and the way Ada plays with her hair that entice her own tongue to loosen, to have her voice run wild, that spurr on the flames dancing low in her stomach.

In an sudden, but not unwelcome movement her hands withdraw from brushing through Lotties hair to roam over the smooth skin of her stomach and the silky fabric of her blouse to eventually cup her breast. 

Delicate fingers quickly brush the inside of her tight until they reach the rim of her undergarments. As they run along the edge, she does not dare to breath.

The moment breaks when they wander further, beneath and Ada kisses her just as her fingers push into the slick heat. Lottie's heart skips a beat and she pulls her closer, her nails digging into Ada's skin wherever it is left exposed by her dress.

It takes but a few thrusts before the pressure building in her core and the scorching heat of her skin become too much and she cries out against Ada's mouth as she unravels; waves of pleasure washing over her while Ada's fingers slow, but don't stop entirely until the height is over and an acidic, but not entirely unpleasant, ache spreads from her stomach all throughout her muscles.

She doesn't move for minutes until at last, she opens her eyes and is greeted by two bright irises staring directly into her own.

"You've been staring at me again", she notes, unsurprised, but nontheless a little amused. Ada lips curl into a graceful smile before she answers. "Naturally. You're beautiful. Everybody knows. But only I get to see you like this. And with as little chances we have for moments like these..."

She brushes her lips against Lotties again.  
"... I have to savour every little detail. So", she looks up, "even though the sunset has already begun... I'd like to stay here, with you, just a little longer."  
Their eyes meet again. Ada swallows, a faint blush coating her face.  
"Would this be acceptable?"

Lottie reaches up to her, her arms still aching lightly from clinging to her minutes ago, and cups Ada's cheeks.  
"Of course it is."  
Seeing her smile all the brighter, she adds:  
"I love you."  
Instead of a response Ada sits up further, shifts her position and snuggles closer, her eyes closed, resting her head on Lotties chest.  
"And so do I", she says quieter than before and Lottie embraces her, smiling, the cold wetness of the forest ground not bothering her in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just can't help myself with these two, huh. This time I thought it'd be fun to focus on Lottie. 
> 
>  
> 
> 17\. des Heumonats 2018


End file.
